Taylor Hall (original character)
Character History Hard knock life. On October 31, 1991, a child was born--her name is Taylor Jay Hall. She was the perfect baby, who never cried. She always did what she was told to do. Her older brother really didn't like a new baby in the house, but he lived with it. When Taylor was six, she started surf-boarding, always going out with her father to practice and practice morning until night. Being an A-student in class, the children really didn't like her, except for the outcasts which grew up with her and surfed with her. When she was thirteen, adolescence kicked in and she got moody, getting angry faster and sadder and panicked a whole lot more than what she did when she was younger. She became vegetarian and never changed back. Her mother didn't help her either. When Taylor got a sister, Taylor took care of her sister while her mother ran off with a guy, leaving her father and the three alone to fend for themselves. Taylor took all the crap since her older brother had to work with her father to keep the house. To calm her down every day, she went surfing for a few hours and every night she drew pictures, like of her family, of flowers, and of the sunset on the waves. When she was sixteen she moved to New York with her father, brother and sister. She really didn't like it but she gave in and made the best of it. After a couple of months she made new friends and actually got threw her move and took up snowboarding. One day, one of her friends was joking around and accidentally told a guy that Taylor liked him. Taylor didn't like that and she panicked. That panic made her freeze her friend. The boy freaked out and ran. While Taylor just stood there crying, her father found out and ran down to the school where he saw people hovered around Taylor finally unfreezing the poor girl that made Taylor panic. Her father took her out of school and eventually found out about Xavier's. Adjustment issues. She finally got everything together to move to Xavier’s not willingly but she knew she had too to control the freak that she is and soon will have to live with the rest of her life. She still keeps in touch with her family and friends down in Australia, but every once in a while she has a hissy fit wanting to go back. She is also claustrophobic--when she was in New York, her friend locked her in the closet and that ended it there. Challenges for the swingers. She lived at Xavier's for a year, meeting Kyle, and one day decided to quit putting up with crap and go to the Brotherhood. It wasn't a tough decision but Taylor was in love with Kyle and followed him. They soon married after, right that summer. They went to Australia and got married then came back to the Brotherhood and stuck with them. They soon found out Taylor is pregnant and expecting there first kids. It has been hard, Taylor catching crap being a former Xavier girl and getting the true Brotherhood members to trust her. She has made her points across a few times, hurting some of the boys, so she has gained some trust but not enough to where they will allow her to help them with a lot of things. She had gotten married last summer while in the Brotherhood, which got some questions asking around, and she had gotten pregnant, promising to raise her kids the Brotherhood way Fighting for a marriage. When Kyle confessed to cheating on Taylor, Taylor was heartbroken. She left him and ended up going into early labor. The time was stressful and there was a chance she could have lost the twins but she managed to give birth and the twins turned out safe and sound. She stayed at a hotel for a little bit keeping limited contact with Kyle. Soon Kyle would hang out with the twins more and Kyle and Taylor began growing closer again. Taylor was soon attacked in her hotel room by a woman named Samantha Donovan. A girl Kyle had become friends with who had become obsessed with wanting Kyle. After running away she was able to tell Kyle what the woman looked like. Kyle soon killed Samantha and was honest telling Taylor what he did. She forgave him, understanding that he did he had to, to protect her and the twins. Powers and Abilities Temporal stasis Taylor's power is the power of molecular immobilization, also known as temporal stasis. This primarily gives her the ability to 'freeze' objects in motion by slowing down their molecular movement rate to such a point where they appear not to move. Her power is initially triggered by panic and Taylor has to make hand gestures to cause things to freeze or unfreeze. At first could only freeze everything in her immediate location (within the room she was in) and the freeze would only last for a few seconds. She later learned to freeze and unfreeze on command, and selectively choose parts of objects to freeze or unfreeze. She could also freeze and unfreeze certain objects and subjects (like every person in the room). This power would keep growing stronger so that she can freeze for longer, and in a larger range of area around her. With the right amount of force and anger, if Taylor tried really hard, she could slow down the temporal stasis to where everything was moving slowly, like in the movies when something goes wrong or something bad has happened. She is trying to get to the point where she can freeze mutants that have super fast ability, but she is still working on the concentration. Special Skills Taylor is a pretty good at snowboarding no where near a pro level but she can handle herself very well. Same thing with surfing, not the best but can handle herself. Weaknesses Well when Taylor panics too much or gets very angry, she tends to freeze things she really doesn't want too. If her hands were tied, she couldn't move them enough to freeze anything, and that tends to get in the way quite a bit. Sometimes when people antagonize her, she can't think straight and tends to freeze the wrong things, which lets the thing she wants frozen get away. She can only freeze people for a short amount of time maybe about an hour, but objects she can keep frozen until she felt like unfreezing it. When she panics too much she freezes things and sometimes can't get them unfrozen until she finally gets her head on straight. She can't quite learn how to freeze the mutants with super fast speed, getting confused as to where they are. She is trying to get to the point that she can slow down things, but when it happens she gets dizzy and needs to rest which causes her to be free and open to any attacks. Sadly, she can only freeze within a twenty feet radius. It's like an energy power, so that things have to be close to become frozen. Taylor isn't good with computers at all. She relies way too much on her powers. She isn't good when it comes to physical fighting at all. Personality Taylor is the caring, mother like figure to the people she loves. She doesn't take crap, and when someone hurts her family, she'll protect them. Kyle only sees the loving, sensitive side of her, and any other time, she keeps herself as if she isn't afraid of anything. She listens to people's problems and is always there for her loved ones. She can be quiet at times. She can get very aggravated at times if someone pushes her too far, then she gets very mad and will do the same thing to you but only ten times worse. She can get shy around people, only if the other person is quiet as well. She is talkative when she gets nervous. Relationships Jason King Jason was a friend of Taylor in High School. Taylor had a MAJOR crush on him but would never tell him. One day her friends told her that Jason liked her too. When Jason showed up to talk to her she put her hand up and froze him. It was the 1st time Taylor had used her powers. It scared her and she left the school. Kyle Jamison Kyle is Taylor's main love. They met and she used to be so nervous around him, she soon grew out of it and they began dating. They soon got engaged then married. Over the summer they were married Taylor found out she was pregnant. Both she and Kyle were happy. When she was about 8 months Taylor was told by Kyle that he had cheated. She left him and went into early labor. She stayed at a hotel for a few weeks. Soon she and Kyle began talking and having "play dates" with the twins. Taylor was attacked by a human girl Kyle had been friends with. She thought Taylor wasn't good enough, upon escaping from the woman Taylor told Kyle what she looked like and soon learned that Kyle had killed the girl to protect Taylor and the twins. The two soon began dating after that. Trivia *Taylor likes to snowboard and surf. *She's a vegetarian. *Taylor has a passion for drawing. Quotes "Y-you d-don't h-have t-to d-demonstrate, h-honest. S-since I-I get n-nervous and s-sometimes I-I a-accidentally u-use m-my p-powers and t-then w-when I-I g-get r-really n-nervous I-I t-talk t-to m-much, l-like I'm d-d-doing n-now a-and I-I c-can't shut-shut up ..a-and p-please s-stop m-me." (XI-2, Library. 02/08/08) "It is a fairy tale.. I have my prince.." (XI-3, Brotherhood Kitchen. 10/29/08)